Everything You Need
by ladyruka
Summary: A suicidal Michiru Kaioh falls desperately in love with (who else) Haruka Tenoh! Haruka feels the same way, but something is holding her back, she can't express any feelings for Michiru. Adult themes, and some coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
  
"Hi Haruka," whispered the blonde's friend Mamoru, sliding into a sat beside her. "This sucks, I can't believe we actually have to watch these student music thingies." Haruka looked at him and smiled. "I dunno, tonight they've got that girl's band. What's her name? Michiru? Yeah, they got her band, Madison Avenue, to play a few songs." Mamoru shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that all those girls are hot. Shhh, watch, it's starting." Then, the voice of the principal's voice came over the loudspeaker. The loudspeakers are so scratchy that nobody could hear what he said, but my English teacher, Miss Morrison got up and said in her accented Japanese (she was from Australia): "Well guys, I think your principal was trying to say, 'Now please welcome Madison Avenue!' " Above the clapping, she yelled, "with Michiru Kaioh as the lead singer and violinist, Setsuna Meioh as the backing vocalist and playing the flute and Hotaru Tomoe on the drums. Incidentally, Hotaru also wrote the songs. All of them are girls from our own Mugen High School!"  
  
She ran off the stage as the curtain rose, and a pretty girl with wavy blue-green hair and a violin closed her eyes, raised the bow and started to play. Before she had gotten more than ten notes into the song, she (kept playing) opened her eyes, winked in my direction and very clearly mouthed my name. "Haruka." When she was sure she'd gotten my attention, she closed her eyes again. Just then, Setsuna and Hotaru launched into the song, and with the angel's voice many people had complimented her on, Michiru began to sing.  
  
I've been coming round here now For quite some time And I think I got you figured out But you don't look at me, how I look at you You make it so hard for my love to get through  
  
And I just know I'd make you happy If you'd only let me in You never really know unless you try I could be, the, girl of your dreams I strongly suggest you don't let me pass you by  
  
It's a lesson in simplicity And I've spelt it out specifically The rest is up to you And it seriously bothers me That you may just not ever see The way I feel about you  
  
I got everything you need, and I want you to be with me This is not some crazy fantasy I got everything you need  
  
Take me for a ride in your big fancy car I wanna see how fast you can go We'll drop the roof, and we'll find the coast And we wont stop driving 'till the sun sinks low  
  
And we can find a little place That serves a chilled white wine Somewhere we can be alone And you can feel free to impress me And we can play until it's time to go  
  
It's a lesson in simplicity And I've spelt it out specifically The rest is up to you And it seriously bothers me That you may just not ever see The way I feel about you  
  
I got everything you need, and I want you to be with me This is not some crazy fantasy I got everything you need  
  
------------------------ When the last notes of the song died away, everyone was watching Haruka out of the corner of their eye, trying to see her reaction. Grinning, Mamoru turned to her. "Score! Girl, that song was obviously aimed at you! Haven't I taught you anything? Has she been giving you signs you've been ignoring?" 'Mamoru? Get the hell away from me." He stood up, looking insulted. "Okay, fine then, I'll leave." Haruka rolled her eyes. "Thank God for that." He turned around, and opened his mouth to yell at her. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "If you don't leave right now, I'm going to set my pet leprechaun loose." He ran away, yelling like he'd. well, like he'd just been threatened with a pet leprechaun, I guess. Trying to look as if she hadn't just threatened her friend with a leprechaun, Haruka sat back down and smirked. "That's better." ------------------------ "Come on Michiru!" Setsuna was kneeling in front of Michiru, with puppy dog eyes, and practically kissing her shoes. "Go out there and talk to her! That song gave you an opening!" Grinning at Michiru's raised eyebrow, Hotaru winked, and started pushing her towards the door. "Yeah, go on, she'll get away if you don't. I mean, how long can she sit in her seat looking stunned?" "Okay, okay, I'm going. Don't push!" Stalling, Michiru looked at herself in the mirror, rubbed an invisible dirt mark off her arm, and fixed her already perfect hair. She stalled for as long as it took to make Hotaru and Setsuna look dangerous again, and then, when Setsuna growled threateningly, staggered out the door.  
  
As Michiru came closer, she tried to look anywhere but at Haruka, but everywhere she looked, all she could see where two teal eyes staring questioningly into hers. ------------------------ Haruka couldn't look away. Michiru was walking straight towards her. Even with her eyes darting around, and her almost tripping over her own feet every two steps, she still moved with a rare confidence and grace Haruka had never seen before. It was like she knew her destiny; she knew her place in the world, and no one was going to take it from her.  
  
As she came closer, Haruka held her breath. Her vision was filled with two sparkling sapphire blue eyes, and although Michiru was desperately trying not to look at Haruka, those eyes kept staring sweetly straight into hers. "What can I do? She's coming straight towards me. She's so beautiful." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
"Ummmm. Haruka?" She asked this hesitantly, but at the same time in a voice so calm it was scary. "Yeah?" Haruka gazed up at her, feeling strange. Until maybe 5 minutes ago, she'd been quite happily thinking two things. One, that Michiru was straight, and two, that she was going out with some moron named Mike, or Joe, or something. She shifted uncomfortably, but still fixed Haruka with a gaze so penetrating, it felt she could see right through her.  
  
"I suppose you noticed the song? Well, I've been trying to speak to you for months, but you never really seemed to realise how I felt, or even that I really existed. So." And without really giving Haruka a chance to reply, Michiru knelt beside her. As Haruka looked at her with curiosity, she leant forwards and gently kissed her.  
  
In that one movement, Haruka felt all the love nobody else had ever given her. And Michiru didn't really know her. I never really let her know me. As Haruka watched Michiru leave, she tried to call out, to tell her to wait. Something held her back, and all she could do was croak out "no." Haruka stood up to leave. I can't do it. From the corner of her eye, Haruka could see Michiru stiffen at her words. Shuddering with sobs now, Michiru slowly walked away. ------------------------ As she walked back to the girls, Michiru let the tears flow freely down her cheeks. That one word had undone many years of false hope. An icy hand had taken hold of her already damaged heart. "Michiru! What did you say? What did she say?" Setsuna looked anxious. Michiru shook her head, and Hotaru put one arm around her.  
  
"Haruka looked kinda shocked. She didn't say anything. Michiru kissed her." Michiru sighed. "Can we go now?" They looked sadly at her. "Sure, come on, we'll give you a ride home." ------------------------ "MAMORU! GO AWAY! NOTHING HAPPENED!" Mamoru crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, trying to stop Haruka from walking out the front door of the school. "Mamoru.." "Yes?" "I still have my leprechaun." After those words, he ran backwards, sat in a wastepaper basket and tangled himself up in a hose before he leapt backwards into his old bomb of a car and sped off, screaming. "Damn lunatics and their frickin' dangerous pet leprechauns!"  
  
Feeling confused and distressed, Haruka sort of drifted over to her car, almost stepping off the sidewalk twice, and running straight into people.. and poles.. and trees.. about twelve times.  
  
Just as Haruka got to her car, miraculously without getting seriously injured, she saw Madison Avenue drive away in Setsuna's blue convertible. Still feeling angry with herself for having hurt Michiru's feelings, Haruka decided to follow them, to find out where Michiru lived. Driving very slowly, a safe distance behind them so they wouldn't notice her meant a longer travel time, but they got there (in the end). Haruka parked in next- door's driveway, and the girls pulled up outside the hugest mansion in the nicest part of Tokyo.  
  
"It figures." Haruka thought. Michiru crawled out of the backseat and waved to Hotaru and Setsuna until they disappeared into the distance. She then turned to the house, took a deep breath and slowly walked inside. As she did so, Haruka caught a glimpse of her tearstained face. "I can't believe I made her cry." ------------------------ As Michiru entered the big house, Naoko, her mother, came furiously to the door. "Where have you been? Why are you crying? Did that sick little cross- dressing dyke you've got a crush on turn you down? I think you'd be better off with that boy you were going out with a month ago. Robert, was it? But, frankly, I have no idea what he, or any of those other boys see in you. And do you know why? Because you're a sick little dyke. Aren't you, bitch? ANSWER ME!" Finally losing her temper, she slapped her daughter hard on the side of the head. " I am your mother! You will respect me! When I ask a question, you will answer me straight away, and call me ma'am! Is that clear?" Not answering, Michiru rushed upstairs to her room, locking the door. She stomped up after her, and hammered on the door. "And practise your violin! If I hear one off-key note, I'll fucking well belt you with the crowbar again!" Getting no answer, she stormed away again, leaving Michiru to cry fresh tears.  
  
Later that night, dinner was the same as every other night. Michiru's mother was complaining about Michiru's 'disobedient' behaviour, and her father believed every word. "Michiru! Your mother works hard for you and deserves respect. You should do everything she says. If she tells you to jump out a fifth story window onto sharp spikes, you'll do it, because her word is law. Understand?"  
  
Over his shoulder, 'Mummy dearest' smirked at her daughter, her eyes cold. Michiru couldn't take it anymore. She jumped out of her chair and ran out into the street, away from there. But she knew she'd be back. She had nowhere to go. ------------------------ The next day at Mugen high, there were rumours everywhere as to why Michiru hadn't turned up. Haruka felt extremely guilty, but nobody got the actual reason. She couldn't concentrate. Finally, halfway through science class, someone spoke to her. "Haruka? Hey, Haruka?!" She looked up, blinking. "Wah?" Mamoru smiled. "Do you know what's wrong with Michiru?" "GRRRR. I'll kill you! Stop talking to me! I don't like you! Go away!" "Meeps." He squeaked, backing away and falling out a window in the process. (A/N: Do you notice how in most cartoons, when this kind of thing happens, nobody looks up. Why wouldn't you notice someone falling out of a window? ^_^) ------------------------ After school, Haruka drove all over town, looking for Michiru. When she finally found her, Michiru was outside a clothing store. Her mother, who was shrieking and pulling her hair, as well as slapping her face every now and then, was dragging her along. Michiru's usually cheerful face and expressive eyes were blank. ------------------------ They got back to the house after a day of Naoko dragging Michiru all over the city so she could see psychologists, who each gave a different opinion on what was wrong with her. "Go upstairs and stay there, bitch." Naoko hissed, storming past Michiru into the kitchen, punching her in the base of the spine as she went.  
  
Somewhere amongst the pain, she snapped, and managed to limp upstairs into the bathroom, and picked up her razor. Michiru just looked at it for a moment, before bringing it down and slashing her wrists repeatedly. She calmly watched the blood flowing for a while before everything went black. ------------------------ "Hey did you hear about that Kaioh girl?" Someone behind Haruka in English whispered. She snapped to attention. "Yeah, she tried to kill herself!" Another girl whispered back. "Slit her wrists! She's in that hospital down the road now. I wonder if she'll die?" Hearing that, Haruka banged her head repeatedly on the desk, scaring the teacher. "Baka, Haruka, Baka!" Haruka muttered, rubbing her head. "Oh shit! Gotta go ma'am! I love your teaching style!" With that, Haruka sped out of the school, leaving lots of very stunned people behind her. She had to apologise, so she ran.  
  
Haruka arrived at the hospital just as visiting hours began. As she got closer to Michiru's doorway, she heard a voice screaming. "Look, if you want to kill yourself, why don't you do it properly, and borrow your father's damn gun?" Haruka was just outside the doorway when she was knocked aside by a woman who she imagined to be Michiru's mother. "Get out of my way, dyke." "Hmmmm. I wonder who she's been talking to?  
  
She was a petite woman, with dark hair and brown eyes. She didn't look a thing like the beautiful violinist Haruka knew Michiru was. So, shaking her head, she walked into the room, finding that very violinist preparing to jump out of her fifth floor window. Haruka's eyes widened, and she rushed over to the window, just as Michiru jumped. 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, peoples. The crazy old lady is modelled after my weird friend Irena, and her catch phrase Pompina Power. Avril and Hope are based on my niece and her girlfriend.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
As her body left the windowsill, Michiru closed her eyes, ready for the pain. It never came. As Michiru hesitantly opened her eyes again, she felt two strong, but somehow feminine hands pull her roughly back in. Her eyes widened, and she struggled, terrified (it just had to be her father, ready to rape and beat her again) until the hands let go. She spun around, ready to scream, but standing behind her, an eyebrow raised, was the very person Michiru least expected to see. "Haruka Tenoh." Haruka tried to smile, but failed miserably. "Why, Michiru?" "Why what?" "Why. All this? What happened?" Michiru sighed. Haruka, I." She tried to explain, but couldn't get any more words out. Suddenly, Michiru remembered her mother's words, taunting her.  
  
"Go upstairs and stay there, bitch."  
  
"Because you're a sick little dyke." And even worse, her father, his voice full of drunken, abusive lust. "Now, into the bedroom, and I'll show you what you're missing out on, you little dyke bitch." Remembering those horrible times was too much, and Michiru broke down and started to sob. "Shhhh. It's okay, Michiru. Everything's going to be okay." Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru, and they sat there until Michiru stopped crying, and pulled away, her thick wavy hair falling free of the band that held it in place.  
  
Haruka cleared her throat. "Listen, Michiru," she said, carefully avoiding the aqua haired girls eyes. "I'll give you my phone number, and I want you to call if you need comfort, okay? I'll see you round..." And then, without so much as a backward glance, she fled out the door, leaving Michiru crying into the pillow and clinging onto the piece of paper with Haruka's number on it. ------------------------ Haruka stumbled out of the room, shock finally making her tremble. The blonde collapsed into a corner, whimpering. I almost saw somebody kill themself. But why Michiru? God, she's so adorable... Haruka slowly walked out of the hospital, feeling what Haruka never thought she could feel for anybody again, not after her mother died.  
  
" Oh god..." Haruka started thinking aloud, ignoring the weird stares she was getting. "I think I'm falling in love with someone I barely know. That can't be a good thing." Passers by gave her more strange looks, and one old man raised his cane in the air and yelled out: "Go get her, boyo!" Blushing furiously (while the crazy old lady who sat on the corner raised a long piece of metal in the air and yelled out "Pompina Power!" and the old man cackled loudly) Haruka edged slowly towards her car, jumped in and sped off. ------------------------ "Well, Michiru, it's good to have you back with us," smiled Michiru's favourite teacher, Miss Morrison. "I hope you feel better." Michiru smiled gratefully at her and nodded, and Miss Morrison started the lesson. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Michiru. Miss Morrison was gay. If anyone could help her, it would be Miss Morrison and her girlfriend Avril, who was the music instructor (who just happened to specialise in violin), which was one of the reasons she was also one of Michiru's favourite teachers.  
  
Smiling, Michiru then managed to get through the English lesson. It seemed much quicker than usual. ------------------------ After class, to steady herself, Michiru went to get a quick drink of water. When she returned to the classroom, she found Avril sitting primly on the edge of Miss Morrison's desk, laughing at something. When everyone heard that the school now had a violin instructor, they assumed she'd be another boring old bag dressed in a suit. Boy, where they in for a shock. Avril was 21, and a complete and total skater girl, and it had become widely known that she taught her violin students how to play Good Charlotte and Avril Lavigne songs. Michiru entered the classroom, and both women looked up in surprise. "Oh! Hello, Michiru. What can I do for you?" "Michiru grinned. "Hi Miss Morrison, hi Avril." Miss Morrison pouted. "Hey! How come you call her by her first name? How many times have I told you to call me Hope?" Avril smirked. "Oh, I'm sure she will, Hopeless." Hope smirked back before pushing Avril off the desk. "HOPE! Not Hopeless!" A muffled voice rose from the floor. "Hey! I'll kill you!"  
  
As amusing as this was, Michiru decided she should cut in. "Ummm. I was wondering if you could help me?" Avril stood back up, looking very undignified with her hair all over her face. "Me or her?" "Both of you." They nodded, suddenly serious. "Well, um, both of you know why I was in hospital, right, Mrs. I mean Hope?" Hope nodded solemnly. "Yes, we knew, but we figured you'd want it kept quiet." Michiru sniffled. "Yeah, well, Haruka came to visit, and." She trailed off, and Avril nodded. "Say no more. Sweetie, I happen to know that Haruka likes you very much." Hope laughed. "Oh, yeah, and you would know?" Without looking at her girlfriend, Avril yawned. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I would." Hope went red.  
  
"Anyway, Michiru, if you really love her, tell her so. Tell her to give you a simple yes or no." Michiru flung her arms around both Avril and Hope, probably the only two adults that really cared. "Thank you." She sniffed, her eyes full of tears. "Thank you so much." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
Given confidence from her talk with the teachers, Michiru ran all over town, checking all the spots she knew Haruka loved. No Haruka at the racetrack, No Haruka at the local bar, No Haruka at her home, No Haruka. Well, you get the idea.  
  
Fuming, Michiru flopped on the sidewalk, muttering to herself, only to be tapped on the shoulder by Haruka herself, who'd just come out of the Crown Game Centre, followed by a group of giggling schoolgirls with hearts in their eyes. "Bye Haruka!" They sang in unison. Haruka looked up, and gave them her best lady-killer smile. "Bye guys!" She then sat down next to Michiru. "Wow, what a coincidence I found you here!" (A/N: Gee, I just love coincidences. They make writing so much easier! ^_^) "Yeah." Michiru replied tonelessly, looking away. "Listen, Haruka. I've been looking for you all day, and I want to ask you a question." Michiru took a deep breath. "Do you love me?" Haruka gaped, and before she had any control over the matter, one single, untrue, heartbreaking word slipped out. ".no." Michiru sighed. "I see." She stood up and walked stiffly away.  
  
Haruka gawked after her, and said to herself: ".no? What the hell did I say that for? Haruka picked up her wallet from the ground beside her (god only knows how it ended up down there) and started smacking herself around the head with it. (A/N: Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!) "Baka, Haruka! Father was right, I am a complete and total idiot!" Then her head snapped up, and she thought out loud. "Wait. The last time this happened, Michiru hurt herself! Oh, shit! Michiru, come back, please!" Michiru was by then out of sight, and Haruka jumped up and followed, to prevent Michiru from hurting herself again.  
  
Haruka ran throughout the city, completely forgetting her car, searching for the miserable girl. Suddenly, from one of the dingy alleys, she heard a loud gunshot. She stood frozen for a moment, then ran over, dreading what she was about to see.  
  
The picture in her mind turned to reality as she saw the beautiful violinist slumped on the ground in a pool of her own blood, a silver handgun on the ground beside her. Haruka screamed, tears flowing freely down her face. "MICHIRU!" She ran over, sobbing, and fell to her knees beside the dying girl. "Michiru. Michiru, come back." At the blonde's words, Michiru's eyes fluttered open. She smiled sweetly, and placed her hand on Haruka's. She whispered hoarsely. "Don't worry, Haruka, I did the right thing. Nobody will miss me." With those words, her heart stopped beating, and blood trickled out of her mouth. She was gone.  
  
THIS FIC IS NOT FINISHED!! REPEAT, NOT FINISHED!! There's still a chapter or two to go. Keep reading! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
Haruka turned white, and yelled at the top of her lungs, attracting a crowd from the nearby Main Street. "No Michiru, I won't let you die. Michi." She snarled to herself, and started giving the dead girl mouth to mouth, to the surprise of the onlookers. After a few seconds, she looked at the crowd. "Help me." She pleaded. One kind looking old man put his hand on her shoulder. "Lassie, forget it. Your friend is gone."  
  
Just then, two figures burst through the stunned crowd. One, deathly pale, and dressed in a baggy blue men's dress shirt and black cargo pants, glared at the crowd with green eyes rimmed in mascara and black eyeliner. As she ran, people stared at her bright red, obviously died hair, spiked at the ends with purple hair mascara. The other kept apologising as she swept past, with tanned skin, normal looking light brown hair, and dressed in a short pink dress, she was, by far, the most normal looking one.  
  
"Hope and Avril." Haruka muttered tonelessly, as they knelt by Michiru's still body. "Haruka, don't give up. You can bring her back. Just try." While Hope pleaded with the sullen girl, Avril pulled out her cell phone and called the hospital. "No, this is not a prank call!" She shrieked. "How on earth could you recognize my voice, I haven't made a prank call to you for. Oops. Oh, just get over here. I'll even pay for gas money!" And with that, she hung up, to find the crowd staring at her. "Don't you say a word." She snarled.  
  
Meanwhile, Hope continued to plead with the blonde girl. "Help her! You're her last chance for survival." Haruka's shoulders slumped and she started to cry. "I tried to, but she's gone. It's all my fault!" Tears flowed freely now, as she leant blindly over Michiru. The tears splashed onto Michiru's china doll face.  
  
As they heard the siren of the approaching ambulance, everyone saw the girl's arm twitch. She opened her eyes blearily, and moaned softly, as blood splashed out of the freshly opened wound in her chest. Haruka jumped up with a yell, the tears almost stopping in their tracks. "Michiru's alive! Oh, hurry ambulance!"  
  
Seeing the formerly lifeless body move, seemingly just gripping on to the edge of life, the crowd applauded, and cheered, as the two teachers stood back, silently pleased with the young woman's anxiousness.  
  
But just then, Michiru let out a scream and clutched at her chest, while blood seeped out from between her fingers. She started struggling for breath, and her eyes rolled back in her head. Haruka swore, and knelt a Michiru's side just as The ambulance screeched to a stop, and Michiru's vision went black. "Michiru? Just hold on. You'll be OK now."  
  
He he! I'm evil. Well, you're not going to find out what happens to poor old Michi until you review. Do you think she should live? Or should I kill her off? I'm not writing another word until you review. So there. ^.^ 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Through the pain, and the blackness, Michiru realized she was no longer in amongst the real world. She was sitting on a cliff above the sea, her favourite place, before the depression set in. She looked down at herself. She was wearing an absolutely gorgeous dress. It was almost ankle length, made of floaty material, and was white, with faint hints of aqua swirling across it. She reached up a hand to pat down her hair, which was blowing violently in the wind. She came across a small tiara. It was silver with a single, rather large sapphire. Beautiful.  
  
As Michiru stood there wondering, she heard a voice from behind her. "Michiru, darling, what are you doing here?" Michiru spun around, and met with a very attractive woman who she'd never seen in her life. She had really long honey blonde hair, extremely pale skin, and big blue eyes surrounded by long lashes. She was wearing a dress much like Michiru's; only it had silver swirls instead of aqua. And she had wings! "What the." Michiru was confused. The woman laughed lightly. "Michiru darling, you're not supposed to be here yet! It's not your time to go." Michiru gazed around, still amazed at the beauty of the place. "So, is this heaven?" She asked. "No, not by a long shot. This is your destination when you do go, many years from now. A kind of afterlife. I guess the Egyptians were onto something." Michiru smiled. "Wow. Can I go for a swim?" She asked, pointing towards the ocean. The angel/girl shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, but I have to send you back to your body. You have a very upset young lady waiting there. Michi, you tried to kill yourself, so waking up will probably hurt. It will stop eventually." The angel glided forward and gave Michiru a warm, friendly hug, and whispered in her ear. "Michi, everything gets better. Your life will improve. I promise. I know." The two women pulled back, and Michiru whispered: "You're my guardian angel, aren't you?" The girl smiled. "You could say that. Goodbye, Michiru." She waved her hand, smiling mysteriously, and Michiru felt herself being pulled back towards her body. Back to reality.  
  
Haruka sat there with her head in her hands, trying both not to burst into tears, and ignore both the ugly, overweight nurse with too much make-up, and the glares of Michiru's bandmates, Setsuna and Hotaru, who were sitting on the other side of the bed. Ashlee and Sam hadn't been able to make it. Who knows why. Whatever. Just as Haruka was about to start crying in frustration, Michiru let out a small groan. Everyone jumped, and the ugly nurse shrieked.  
  
"Doctor, she's coming around!" A very shrill female voice shrieked. Michiru shuddered, that annoying voice was pounding into her head, and it hurt. Big time. Her eyes fluttered open, searching for a face. There she was. Haruka, looking tired and strained, and with tears brimming in her eyes. Michiru reached out a trembling hand, and then. That nurse moved in and literately shoved Haruka to the side. Haruka hit the floor. "Ouch! Jesus Christ, woman." The nurse glared at her, and started to fuss over Michiru. When she was finished putting her in as much pain as was possible by poking her and saying 'does this hurt?' The nurse glared at the three visitors. "This young lady may only have one visitor. She is in a bad way." Setsuna and Hotaru grudgingly agreed that Haruka could stay, because they both had things to do.  
  
When everyone, including the nurse and doctor, had left, Michiru sat up slowly, wincing in pain. Haruka put an arm out to help her, but Michiru ignored it and flung herself, sobbing, at Haruka. Haruka awkwardly wrapped her arms around her, and buried her face into Michiru's shoulder, crying. After they had sat there like that for a few minutes, Haruka pulled away. "Michiru, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened to me, but all of a sudden, I just couldn't tell you how I feel. But, I love you Michi, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this before. You never would have hurt yourself if it wasn't for me." Michiru looked up into Haruka's eyes. "Ruka, that's not true! The whole reason my depression started in the first place is because of my family. They abuse me, and they probably always will. No- one needs me." Haruka then forced Michiru to look back up into her eyes. "Michi, that's not true. I need you, and I love you." Michiru stopped for a second, unsure, then seemed to give in. "I know." Haruka looked surprised. "But how could you know?" Michiru smiled contentedly. "My guardian angel told me." Haruka stared for a second, then decided Michiru must be still a little weird from the morphine, so she just smiled and shook her head.  
  
//So guys, what did you think? Oh, and one of my friends told me that talking about Avril Lavigne makes it seem like I like her *pretends to throw up*. So yeah, I'll stop. Oh, and my character Avril doesn't have anything to do with Lavigne. I just like that name. Anyway, question for everyone. Should I put in one last chapter, you know, saying how things are going with the couple after Michiru gets out of the hospital, or should I just leave it at that? Review and tell me, guys. Peace// 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
//Okay guys, last chapter! Okay, you're probably confused, with the sudden switch from Hope and Avril to Sam and Ashlee. Well. I dunno, I musta been high (on Pepsi, of course) Eh, just thought I'd tell you. Anyhoo, moving along.//  
  
*2 weeks later* Michiru had recently gotten out of the hospital. Knowing what an asshole her dad was, Haruka immediately offered to let Michiru move in with her. She, of course, accepted. Anything to get away from them. But, to Haruka, simply removing Michiru from her parents wasn't enough. They needed to suffer, just as Michiru had suffered, just how she herself had suffered.  
  
"No, Haruka! No, you can't! You'll get yourself hurt." Michiru shrieked, in near hysterics. Haruka grabbed her by the shoulders, and looked her deep in the eyes. "Michi, Michi honey. I love you, you know that, right?" (A/N; Ah, she can finally say it!) Michiru nodded, her blue eyes wide. "Well, he hurt you. I can't let him get away with it. I'll be fine." Michiru sighed, and gave up, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's waist and resting her head on her shoulder.  
  
Later that night, Haruka, dressed in a black trenchcoat, with (for some reason) a hood, slunk out of the house. She made her way silently over to her car, then jumped in and sped off, tyres squealing. 10 minutes later, The yellow convertible pulled up outside Michiru's parent's elegant mansion. Who would have guessed that such beautiful house belonged to such disgusting people? Haruka's thoughts swirled around in her head as she made her way up the path, letting herself in through the unlocked front door. 'It's unwise to leave your door unlocked in Tokyo.' She thought grimly to herself.  
  
After a bit of fumbling in the dark, Haruka made her way to the couple's bedroom. She creaked the door open, and saw they were asleep. So she barged her way into the room as noisily as possible, screaming "Heeeeeeeere's Johnny!" They both sat bolt upright in bed and screamed at the top of their voices terrified. "Honey! Help, who is this person!" Michiru's mother screamed. 'Quiet Naoko, baby, I'll take care of him!" He stood next to Haruka, trying to look menacing, but failed miserably. Suddenly, Haruka's hood fell back a little bit, revealing some of her face. His eyes widened, and he snarled. "Wait. You're that sick dyke that Michiru had a crush on, aren't you?" Haruka rolled her eyes. "Yep. And you hurt Michiru. She almost DIED because of you, you sick motherfucker!" With that, Haruka started violently punching the man in the face. She felt the bones break, and blood flowed freely from his nose and mouth. Naoko screamed, and Haruka turned on her. "Shut up, bitch, or you're next!" Haruka dropped Mr. Kaioh to the ground and kicked him some more, before tying both people up tightly and heading home. She was back before midnight.  
  
The next morning, Michiru woke up to find Haruka fast asleep. With her shoes on? She found it a little strange, but thought nothing of it. After all, Haruka herself was a little strange! She went outside to get the paper, shivering as the chilly morning breeze touched her bare arms and face. She hurried back inside to the warm sanctuary of the house, and to read her paper. She was just sitting down, when something caught her eye. Hmm, interesting article, she thought, quickly reading it  
  
WEALTHY COUPLE BEATEN IN HORROR NIGHTMARE Last night, at approximately 10.00, a mystery person crept into the house of Mr. and Mrs. Ryo Kaioh, and savagely beat Mr. Kaioh, breaking his jaw and nose, and knocking out several teeth. He has also suffered bruised organs. Mrs. Kaioh, luckily, suffered nothing but mental trauma.  
  
After the attack, Mr. Kaioh had pink boxers placed on his head like a hat, and Mrs. Kaioh was stripped down to her underwear. They were both then tied up.  
  
When our reporter questioned the chief of police doing the examinations, he said: The friggin' idiot, doesn't remember a thing due to 'amnesia'. Pah, I don't blame that guy for trying to kill him, what a idiot. So, when do you start recording? Oh."  
  
The paper would just like to remind the reader that the opinion that Ryo Kaioh is a 'friggin' idiot' is the police chief's own.  
  
Michiru sucked in her breath, recognizing immediately both the picture of her parents next to it, and the identity of the attacker. Haruka. Michiru nervously re-read the article a few times, then, realizing there was no immediate danger, decided to pretend it never happened. So, when Haruka came downstairs, looking adorably ruffled from sleep, and flopped onto the couch next to her, Michiru simply tucked the newspaper away so Haruka couldn't see it, wrapped her arms around the other woman's neck, and whispered huskily into her ear. "Hey, baby." She then started passionately kissing her. 'No use crying over spilt milk.' Michiru thought to herself, smirking into the kiss. 


End file.
